Infancia en soledad
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Su infancia fue realmente horrible. Nadie lo quería, y él no quería a nadie... ¿o no?


**Bueno, encontré este fic en este ordenador y vi que lo tenía sin publicar, a mi me gustó mucho hacerlo así que solo espero que os guste a vosotros, bien, aquí va!!**

**

* * *

**

**Infancia en soledad**

Era un bonito día por la mañana. Un niño rubio, de unos 10 años, se levantó de su cama y frotó sus ojos azul cielo. Se levantó y fue directamente al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha.

Él era Naruto Uzumaki. Tenía 10 años y era un chico rechazado por su villa. ¿La razón? El terrible demonio, Kyuubi, que habitaba en su interior. Naruto no tenía ni idea de que ese demonio estaba dentro de él, por lo tanto no entendía la razón por la cual le rechazaban de esa manera.

Cuando acabó de bañarse, se dirigió a la cocina desordenada de su casa para poder comer un poco de ramen instantáneo. Se sentó y esperó 3 minutos, después se lo comió. Después de que acabara de desayunar se quedó sentado en su silla mientras miraba por la ventana de la cocina el cielo azul que se amosaba en ese día tan perfecto, perfecto para dar un paseo. Esa idea le animó un poco y sin más, salió de su casa para dar ese preciado paseo.

No era muy temprano, así que había bastante gente por la calle. Esto incomodó un poco a Naruto, ya que algunos lo miraban con asco y desprecio. Otros simplemente lo ignoraban, como si él no existiera, los otros le miraban y se quedaban murmurando:

—Míralo, es él... ¿qué hará por aquí?

¿Es que no podía dar un paseo? ¿No podía salir a dar una vuelta en su villa? También era la villa de él, al igual que la de esas personas.

No miraba por donde iba, por eso Naruto no se dio cuenta de que una persona corría en dirección a él hasta que chocó. El rubio miró a la persona que chocó con él y vio a un niño, un poco más pequeño que él, en el suelo mientras se acariciaba la herida que tenía en la rodilla que se había hecho cuando impactó contra el suelo. Naruto le tendió la mano para ayudar a que se levantara, el niño iba a aceptar su ayuda cuando la madre del niño apareció y le gritó a Naruto:

—¡No lo toques!

La madre del niño le dio un golpe a la mano de Naruto para desviarla, no quería que tocara a su hijo. La madre y el niño salieron de allí rápidamente. A lo lejos se les oían hablar:

—¿Por qué has tratado así a ese niño mami? —preguntó el pequeño que chocó con Naruto. La madre lo miró severamente y reprendió:

—Será mejor que nunca te juntes con personas como él.

Naruto sonrió con tristeza y empezó a acariciar la mano que le había golpeado la antes aquella mujer que quería que se alejara de su hijo.

—_Eso ha dolido _—pensó Naruto. En realidad no sabía ni él mismo si se refería al dolor de la mano o por las acciones que tenían todos los habitantes de Konoha hacia él.

Retomó el camino y empezó a andar de nuevo. Se dirigió a un parque, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que estaba lleno de niños. Algunos de ellos los conocía: Sakura e Ino, que estaban peleando otra vez por Sasuke teme; Sasuke, apoyado en una esquina con su típica expresión seria; Chouji y Shikamaru, quienes estaban hablando mientras el Nara miraba las nubes... Había otras personas , pero Naruto no se molestó en mirarlos. Rápidamente salió del parque para dirigirse al de enfrente, que estaba vacío.

Agarró un columpio y se sentó en él, después empezó a abalanzarse en él. Miraba con tristeza como los niños jugaban entre sí, completamente sonrientes y felices, mientras tanto él estaba solo en ese columpio.

De repente, Naruto se sorprendió. Una niña que estaba entre ellos le miró, pero volvió la vista algo ruborizada. Antes de que Naruto apartara la mirada ella volvió a mirar y le saludó con la mano mientras en su cara posaba una sonrisa tierna y sincera. Naruto se sorprendió por eso, pero también sonrió y la saludó, no sabía el porque, pero toda la opresión que sentía en el pecho había disminuído algo.

—Vamos Hinata —dijo un niño tomándola del brazo, era Kiba.

—_Así que se llama Hinata _—pensó con tristeza al ver que Kiba se la llevaba.

Naruto siguió en el columpio y de repente oyó voces:

—Míralo, quizás intenta darle pena a los niños para que jueguen con él —dijo una mujer que le miraba.

—Sí, es realmente detestable —dijo otra que también le miraba.

¿Pena? ¿Detestable? ¿Cómo podían decir eso? Él estaba marginado de todos, no tenía padres ni amigos, ni siquiera una sola persona le quería... ¿Acaso creían que lo que quería era dar pena? Ellos no lo sabían, no sabían lo que significaba estar solo, sin nadie a quien querer y sin nadie que te quiera.

Naruto puso su mandíbula rígida, ya que estaba temblando levemente, e hizo todo lo posible por contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos. No iba a llorar, no iba a desmoronarse, no les daría ese gusto a esas personas tan crueles.

Sin decir nada, bajó del columpio y se dirigió a su casa. Era un completo idiota... ¿cómo pudo pensar que dar un paseo iba a ser entretenido? ¿Por qué la gente no paraba de hablar? ¿Por qué le hacían el vacío? ¿Por qué lo atormentaban? Se sentía mal, la opresión en el pecho volvió a aumentar, haciendo que las ganas de llorar se hicieran cada vez mayor. Se sentía tan solo, él simplemente quería algo de cariño, alguien que le abrazase cuando se sintiera mal y alguien que le quisiera... ¿pedía demasido? Solo pedía a una persona, una persona nada más, no pedía que le quisiera todo el mundo, ¿es que todos le odiaban?

—_Yo solo quiero estar con alguien, ¿es tan difícil? ¿Acaso nunca voy a tener a nadie a mi lado? _—pensó mientras entraba en su casa. Al cerrar la puerta se quedó quieto, inmóvil. No tenía nada que hacer, no sabía que hacer. Eso lo atacaba todos los días, todos los días lo ignoraban, lo rechazaban... y todo por algo así, por algo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Apoyó su espalda en la puerta y se dejó caer en el suelo para quedar sentado. Abrazó sus rodillas y hundió la cabeza en ellas, sus preciosos ojos azules empezaron a humedecerse y soltaron lágrimas cristalinas, lágrimas que la gente seguramente quería ver para saber que le habían hundido, que habían coseguido matarlo por dentro, dejarle completamente vacío. Sentía tanto dolor, tanta soledad, tanto sufrimiento... ¿es que nunca iba a acabarse? ¿Siempre tiene que ser así? Sí, siempre era sí. Era nada más llegar a casa y se desmoronaba. Empezaba a llorar y a preguntarse porque está viviendo aún si todos lo quieren muerto, se preguntaba que era lo que había hecho... siempre era lo mismo, la misma rutina. El dolor que siempre sentía se hacía cada vez más grande, al igual que la soledad en la que vivía.

—_¿Acaso me merezco esto?_ —pensó Naruto algo confundido y dolido.

*DING DONG*

El sonido del timbre lo alertó. ¿Quién podría ser? Él nunca recibía visitas, bueno, solo algunas del Hokage e Iruka sensei, pero no muchas más.

Se levantó del suelo y limpió sus lágrimas, solo para que quien quiera que fuera no supiera que había estado llorando.

*DING DONG*

El insistente timbre volvió a sonar. Naruto abrió la puerta con desánimo, pero la persona que vio lo dejó helado.

—Iruka sensei —susurró Naruto al ver a su sensei en la puerta de su casa. Iruka sonrió y dijo:

—Hola Naruto. Mira, traigo ramen... ¿quieres comer?

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos y dejó pasar a Iruka, no tenía nada que hacer, y el ramen instantáneo que quedaba lo había comido al desayuno, así que no tenía nada de comer.

Por su parte, Iruka miró extrañado a Naruto. No se había puesto hiperactivo como siempre y no empezaba a decirle que tenía que avisarle antes de ir a su casa sin su permiso. Esperó un poco más para saber si decía algo, pero nada, no hizo nada.

—¿Estás bien Naruto? —preguntó extrañado Iruka—. Te noto algo apagado y no...

Paró de hablar. Naruto lo miró y entonces comprendió porque no decía nada. Naruto estaba llorando. El rubio se dio la vuelta, no quería que nadie le viera llorar, y aún menos una de las únicas personas que aún le miraba sin desprecio.

—Yo... yo... —dijo Naruto con la voz quebrada—. Por favor... no quiero que me veas así Iruka sensei.

Dios mío, pobre niño. Eso fue lo que Iruka estaba pensando en ese momento. Y todos los que tenían la culpa eran los habitantes de la aldea por no dejar de despreciarlo. ¿En qué estaban pensando esos idiotas? Él era solo un niño, no iba hacerle mal a nadie.

Sin más, Iruka lo abrazó. Esto sorprendió a Naruto, pero rápidamente correspondió al abrazo y empezó a llorar sobre el hombro de su sensei.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me hacen esto?! ¡¿Acaso me lo merezco?! —preguntó Naruto mientras empezaba a llorar con más fuerza—. ¡Por favor! No me odies tú también Iruka sensei...

—Tranquilo, tranquilo... cálmate, yo no te odio, así que cálmate Naruto —respondió Iruka. Se sentía tan mal al ver así a Naruto.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó mientras deshacía el abrazo. Iruka sonrió y respondió:

—De verdad.

—Pues entonces me alegro algo —dijo él mientras intentaba sonreír, pero las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos aún se estaban derramando por sus mejillas, y el dolor que sentía no había desaparecido.

—Anda, tranquilízate, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, así podrás descargarte —dijo Iruka mientras Naruto se abrazaba a su sensei y lloraba todo lo que podía para liberarse un poco de esa presión tan fuerte que tenía en el pecho.

—_Naruto, qué bobo eres _—pensó Iruka—_. Para mí es imposible odiarte, yo te quiero como un hijo... sería imposible para un padre odiar a su hijo._

10 años después...

Naruto bostezó y se recostó en su silla en su despacho. Había sido un día duro, y todos los papeles que había que rellenar no ayudaron a que descansara un poco. Miró el reloj y se levantó de su despacho de Hokage, ya era de noche, iba a volver a su casa.

—¡Hinata-chan! ¡Ya estoy en casa! —exclamó un eufórico Naruto entrando en su casa. Una mujer peliazul salió de la cocina y darle la bienvenida a su marido:

—Bienvenido Naruto-kun —dijo tímidamente mientras le daba un beso en los labios—. ¿Tuviste mucho trabajo?

—Uff... pues sí —dijo al rubio algo deprimido—. Yo solo quería ser Hokage para que todos me respetaran y así fuera alguien capaz de proteger la villa... ¡no para que me carguen de papeleo!

Su joven esposa rió ante eso y después de decirle que la cena estaba lista, Naruto y ella se dirigió a la cocina.

—Mañana invitaremos a cenar a Iruka sensei —respondió Naruto decidido. Hinata se extrañó y dijo:

—Iruka ya no es tu sensei, Naruto-kun.

—Para mí siempre lo será, y no solo un sensei, sino también un padre —respondió con una sonrisa, no podía estar más feliz. Tenía una esposa maravillosa, un sensei que era como un padre para él... y esa pequeña personita que estaba creciendo en el interior de su esposa.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Os gustó? Uff... solo espero que sí, yo siempre vi a Iruka como el padre que nunca llegó a conocer Naruto, pobre chico T-T. Aunque da igual!! Me traumó bastante la infancia que tuvo Naruto, todos ignorándolo, como si fuera un mounstruo, eso me pareció injusto y me impulsó a escribirlo, pero no me atrevía a publicarlo hasta ahora jeje, así que espero que me escribáis un review. **

**Autora + reviews= Una autora realmente feliz XD**

**Sayo!!**


End file.
